Betrayal
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn Spencers life ended when Juliet found out she was pregnant with Carlton's baby.But who takes the fall for her cheating?He does and it ruins his life.Once his life becomes normal again he finds out someone is trying to kill him.
1. Getting Fired For No Reason

Yes. I know I've done this before but I went back and saw how messy it was. It bugged the hell out of me so I'm redoing the WHOLE thing.

* * *

**Shawn**

I walked into the police station with my lip bleeding, my eye bruised and swollen. Everyone stared at me not because of my injuries, but because of what I had done. I knocked on the Chiefs door she answered 'come in' and I walked in.

"Mr. Spencer glad you make it please sit,"

"I'm sorry Chief I'd just like to get this over with if you don't mind,"

"The cops and Detectives are getting distracted. Meaning they can't do their jobs right and the only way to get them to pay attention is…"

"To remove the distraction witch is me," I finished for her she nodded.

"Yes." She looked at me in the eyes.

"What do you want me to say Chief?" I asked.

"Just tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't and you can keep your job. If not I'm going to have to fire you. You won't be able to work for the SBPD again or any other police station. You won't even be able to work as a psychic. You'll have to find a whole new career. Just tell me you didn't." she pleaded I looked away from the Chief and into Juliet O'Hara's eyes that were watching me. I turned back to the Chief.

"It was me, all me. I'm sorry Chief but I did,"

"Are you sure? You won't be able to change your mind." She tried again.

"I'm sure," I said and she looked sad.

"Than Mr. Spencer you are hereby fired from working any cases for the Santa Barbra Police Department. You are to quit working as a Psychic all together. If I find you working any cases you will be arrested. Please hand over your badge," She held a hand out. I reached into my pocket and took out the badge that allowed me access into crime scenes and the police department. I handed it over to her; she took it and destroyed it.

"Good Bye Mr. Spencer," she said, I nodded and exited her office. Faces that used to be my friends stared and watched me go. As I passed Juliet's desk I whispered so she could hear me.

"I hope you're happy," I walked outside and away from my old life. It would never be the same again.


	2. 8 Months Ago

I looked over the reviews for the chapter and I'm fixing mistakes that the people noticed. This was my first story I wrote for Psych but not the first I published. I'm extremely sorry for my lack in grammar and spelling. I apologize profusely.

* * *

**Shawn**

My phone rang and I answered it.

"Shawn," I said in my usual tone.

"Hey, Shawn? Its Cleo Evans from high school," A girl's voice said.

"Cleo? Hey what's up?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Well I'm in Santa Barbra and I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch say…around 11?" she asked.

"Today?"

"Yeah today,"

"I'd Love to." I told her.

"Good I'll see you soon," She hung up I looked at the clock; it was only 10:30.

"Hey baby," I called out. Juliet ran into the bathroom, I followed her she was brushing her teeth.

"Shawn we can talk later I'm late for work," she said

"Jules I just have to tell you something…" I tried.

"Later Shawn," She finished, wiped her mouth and ran past me and out the door. It had been like this for a couple of mornings. She would get home around 2 or 3 in, and then she would wake up around 10:15 rush to get ready then she would leave. Juliet O'Hara is my fiancée we planned our wedding to be in 5 months. I sighed and got ready to meet Cleo. Cleo had been one of my best friends back in high school. I hadn't seen her since graduation it would be nice to see her. So at 11 O'clock I was sitting in a diner waiting for her.

"Shawn Spencer is that you?" I looked up a girl with long black hair and brown eyes were walking towards me.

"Cleo Evans," I said standing up and we hugged. She sat across from me in the booth.

"Wow just look at you all grown up and engaged," she joked.

"What can I say?" I said.

"I don't know what can you say Mr. Psychic Detective?"

"How do you know about that?"

"You are in the papers dumb-nut I can read," She smiled at me.

"What about you? Where have you been?" I asked wanting to know about her.

"Me I've been digging in Egypt looking for lost tombs and breaking magic spells," she said wiggling her fingers when she said 'Spells'.

"Find anything?" I questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Alas no we haven't," She smiled wider and I laughed.

"Your laugh is still the same annoying and loud," she told me in a serious voice, that made me laugh even harder. She started laughing too.

**Juliet**

"Come on O'Hara!" Carlton rushed me. We were walking down the street trying to get to our lunch reservation.

"Carlton slow down," I caught up with him and we walked at a brisk pace. I looked at the diner across the street and froze. Shawn was sitting there laughing, a girl was with him.

"O'Hara what's wrong?" he asked, then he saw what I was looking at. The girl started laughing along with Shawn. The girl looked away from him as he said something and pointed at her face. She turned around and smacked his arm before laughing again. She picked up her phone and talked on it then she stood up. Shawn stood up with her they hugged longer than normal friends would have; she then kissed his cheek near his lips and he kissed her cheek before she left. My eyes widened and I turned around and ran down the street. Carlton ran after me calling my name.

"_He couldn't be cheating on me would he?"_ I thought. I stopped running and I thought back to this morning and how he wanted to talk about something. He had looked nervous, scared and even a little regretful. I had been working a lot lately maybe while I was gone he had that girl over?

"_You're over reacting,"_ another part of me said. But another part of me didn't care; Shawn had kissed that girl practically on the mouth. Carlton finally caught up with and he hugged me to him. I cried on his chest while he rubbed small circles on my back.

"Juliet," he whispered, I looked up and… he kissed me. _Carlton Lassiter kissed me!_ I was confused and frankly I was just too upset and angry with Shawn to break away so I just kissed him back. Little did I know that it would up with us sharing a hotel room together, and sharing a bed.

**Shawn**

"You should see how red your face is," I said and I pointed at her face, she smacked my arm and laughed. Than her phone rang she answered it and hung up.

"That was my husband I have to go," she said sadly.

"Well than I guess you do," We stood up and hugged. She kissed my cheek next my lips and I kissed her cheek.

"It was nice seeing you Spencer," she said walking away waving.

"Bye Cleo," I said waving back to her.

* * *

I added more on Juliet's part hoping that why she would think Shawn was cheating makes more sense to you guys.


	3. 3 Weeks Later

For your pleasure I added a part from Lassie's point of view.

* * *

**Juliet 3 Week Later**

I woke up in bed. Shawn was on the couch sleeping, we may have had a fight but I was willing to make it work. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom I threw up into toilet. Shawn came up behind me and held my hair out of the way. This was the 4th day I had thrown up in the morning. I felt Shawn rubbing circles on my back. Just the way Carlton had that one day… When I finished Shawn handed me a glass of water.

"Here rinse your mouth out," he said, I accepted the water and did as he told. Shawn left and went into the kitchen. I sat on the bathroom floor thinking about why I had been feeling sick lately. I jumped up and ran into the room rushing to the calendar that was hanging on the wall. I counted the days; I was late for my period. Almost 2 weeks late. I frowned and thought about it. Shawn and I hadn't even slept together for weeks. But then I remembered something… I was pregnant with Carlton Lassiter's Baby.

**Shawn**

I woke up when I heard Juliet running to the bathroom. I stood up, grabbed an empty glass and walked into the bathroom. I knelt next to her and held her hair out of the way. I rubbed small circles on her back knowing she liked it and it would help. When she finished I handed her a cup of water.

"Here rinse your mouth out," I said and she accepted the water and rinsed her mouth. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Juliet had been throwing up for the past 4 mornings.

I kept having a thought _"What if she's pregnant?"_ but then I answered that question _"She would have had to sleep with someone else and she wouldn't."_ it was my worst fear. Juliet sleeping with another man and getting pregnant. She walked into the kitchen with a shocked looked on her face and that's when I knew my worst fear had become a reality. My fiancée was pregnant with another man's kid.

"Shawn I'm-" she paused.

"You're pregnant. But not with my baby," I finished for her and she nodded. I had no idea what to do from here. I loved Juliet I truly did but I didn't know if I can handle another man's kid.

"Who's the dad?" I asked shocked even though I knew it was a possibility.

"Lassiter," she said and I chuckled. Wow my fiancée had cheated on me with _Carlton Lassiter_.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's not every day you found out your fiancée is pregnant with Carlton Lassiters kid," I said trying to stop the chuckling.

"Shawn please…" she begged but I ignored her and I walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, I grabbed my backpack and started packing.

"Shawn where are you goin?" she asked.

"I'm leaving Juliet. Lassie is the one that should be here with you not me. He has every right to know and to be there for you. I'm not going to give him another reason to hate me." I said trying to control the anger that was bubbling inside me.

"He doesn't hate you Shawn," she said.

"He does why else would he sleep with you?" I snapped, when she didn't answer I kept packing.

"I love you Juliet. I always will but give him a chance to be there first. If it doesn't work out with you and him I will… maybe I'll come back." I turned to look at her.

"So that's it? Were done?" she asked.

"You slept with another guy!" I yelled.

"In my defense I thought you were cheating on me!" she shouted back.

"Why would I cheat on you!" I asked throwing my arms in the air for emphasis.

"I don't know Shawn would you?" she shot back.

"Would I? The question is would you? Oh wait we already know that answer since you're pregnant," I yelled. I took the ring off my finger. The ring she had given to me so other girls would know I was engaged. I placed it on the dresser and walked towards the door. She didn't try and stop me; I took one last look around as I walked out the door. I walked down the stairs and I got onto my motorcycle and drove away

**Juliet**

Shawn walked out of the house and left me standing there. I was shocked with the way he acted; I had never seen him so mad. A part of me, a big apart wanted to call him and beg him to come back but in the long run I knew he was right. This was Carlton's baby no matter how much I wanted it not to be, and he had a right to know. I took out my phone and took a deep breath before hitting speed dial 2.

"Carlton?" I asked hearing the click of a picked up phone

"O'Hara what's up?" he answered.

"Carlton Shawn left me," I said uneasily. There was a pause on the other side.

"What! Where is that little weasel! Why in the hell would he…" he started to rant.

"Carlton I'm pregnant with your baby that's why he left," I nearly shouted stopping his rant. I could hear steady breathing on the other end. "I found out this morning and Shawn thought you should be here not him so he left." I continued the other line went dead. I shut the phone and tried not to cry. Shawn was gone, and Carlton had hung up after I told him about the baby.

**Carlton**

I hung up the phone quickly, my heart pounding. I was upset at Spencer when she had said he left, but he left because of me. I was going to be a dad. I never ever thought that would happen. I had wanted kids with Victoria but we just never talked about it and it ruined our marriage. Now O'Hara was pregnant and we weren't even together. How was our work life going to change? Would she let me be apart in the baby's life? Does she want me to? I stood up and grabbed my car keys. I knew that even if she didn't want me there I had a right and responsibility.

I also knew she would probably be upset with Spencer leaving so I had to be careful about that. I finally arrived at her house and looked up at the door. Once I stepped out of this car and walked up those steps there would be no going back. I got out of the car and walked up the stairs; I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Carlton?" she asked in disbelief as she opened the door.


	4. Travis

So I hope I'm fixing a lot of mistakes **(for those of you first time readers ignore these comments).**

* * *

**Shawn**

I had been driving around for the last 3 hours. I had nowhere to go; I couldn't go to my dad's, or Gus's. So I decided that later I would rent a motel room and until then I drove around for a little when I met an old friend from my traveling days.

"Shawn?" A tall black man asked me.

"Travis? It's nice to see you again," I said we fist bumped.

"What's up bud it seems like something's bother you?" he asked I sighed and ended up telling Travis everything that had happened. Starting from Cleo, to Juliet finding out she was pregnant to our fight and me leaving.

"Wow that sucks," he whistled.

"Yeah," I agreed rubbing the back of my head.

"Well you're welcome to stay with me," Travis said and I looked at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah," So I moved in with Travis. When we had barely finished packing I got a call from Chief.

"Spencer get down here now!" she yelled before hanging up and giving me a chance to speak.

"Hey Travis can I get ride to the police station?" I asked holding up my phone and he nodded.

"Yeah sure man," he said and we got into the car. He dropped me off in the front of the station and said to call him when I needed to be picked up. When I walked inside the station everyone was staring at me. I opened the Chiefs door and when I saw Juliet, Carlton and my father I knew what this was about. I broke up with my fiancée less then 4 hours ago and now I'm talking to our boss about it, this just gets better and better. When my dad saw me he grabbed my arm and forced me sit down in the chair in the back of the room.

"Ok we have to figure this little problem out," Vick said calmly.

"Little problem," I mumbled.

"What did you say Shawn?" My father bellowed glaring at me.

"I said little problem. This isn't a little problem," I snapped. My dad grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and pulled me up on my feet and he pinned me up against the wall. I had no idea he was still this strong.

"Mr. Spencer… Henry!" Vick said.

"Watch where you snap boy," he spat.

"I can snap where I want to snap," I told him and he held me tighter.

"Henry let him go!" Vick commanded Lassie and Juliet stood up.

"This is your fault boy so stop acting like a child," my dad snarled.

"My fault? What…" Then I looked back and thought. That's why everyone had been staring at me. They all thought it was my fault Juliet had slept with Lassie. I turned around and stared at all of the faces staring at me they all showed hate. That's when it hit me I wasn't welcome here anymore. My father let go of me and pushed me back into the chair. I could feel Juliet's eyes on me but I didn't look back I just went back in my mind and saw some of the faces as I walked in. The whispers and actions they had all done, even Buzz thought it was my fault.

"Henry calm down. It looks like you scared him he's frozen," Vick walked over to me and waved her hand in front of my face. I ignored her and reviewed my dad's anger and his actions he was pissed, he too blamed me. My phone vibrated I answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hey Shawn change of plans I can't pick you up I have an uh... date but I'm going to have a friend pick you up alright?" It was Travis.

"Yeah," I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"I'm sorry for causing this problem, but I have to go." I said jumping up and running outside. I ran into a girl, she had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are you Shawn?" she asked.

"Yeah and you are?"

"I'm Travis's friend he told me to come here and get you," she said.

"Yeah thanks," I said and we walked over to a car and got in, I got into the passenger seat. We pulled out of the lot as Vick, dad, Lassie and Juliet walked outside. I reached for my phone but I realized I had dropped it.

**Juliet**

We walked outside and saw Shawn in a car, pulling out of the lot with a girl. His phone was on the ground Henry bent down and picked it up.

"Let's see who called him shall we?" he pressed some buttons on the phone and it rang. When the other line answered you could hear music in the background.

"Shawn look man I know Sara ain't that cooperative but you wanted a rides o I got you one," the voice said.

Someone said "Travis baby," and the line went dead.

"Travis? Who's Travis?" Vick asked and Henry frowned.

"One of Shawn's old buddies. They got into trouble, a lot of trouble when they were together. I'm surprised Travis and Shawn are talking again after the Mexican border incident."

"What?" Vick asked.

"Oh never mind, that was a long time ago." As Shawn's former fiancée I knew about all of his friends but I'd never heard of Travis…

* * *

Review?


	5. At The Lab

Here's another chapter for you peoples.

* * *

**Juliet 4 Months Later**

Carlton and I sat in the office waiting to get into this lab that we needed to get into. We had been sitting in here for almost two hours. A pregnant woman who is 4 months isn't very comfortable in a cold environment. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes walked out from a door, she somehow looked familiar.

"Hey Marge is he here yet?" The girl asked.

"No sweetie," The woman named Marge answered.

"He's late,"

"He is rarely late,"

"But when he is something happened." The girl wined.

"Sara relax he'll be here any minute," Sara sighed and walked over and sat in the chair across the room from us. I looked at Carlton, he nodded, we stood up and we started to walk over to her when she suddenly jumped up.

"Sara sweetie I'm sorry for being late," A man said rushing into the building. Sara flung her arms around the man. He looked too oddly familiar.

"You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago," She hugged him tight.

"Traffic... Baby I'm so sorry," His voice seemed similar as well but I couldn't place it.

"See told you he was fine," Marge smiled and winked at the man. He broke away from Sara and kissed her lips. His leather Jacket and boots still looked the same, but his hair and shirt style had changed. Now he wore plain white shirts and his hair had been cut short. I gasped when I realized the man was Shawn Spencer my ex fiancé.

**Shawn**

Sara was going to kill me. I was ten minutes late, in our line of work being late could mean you were killed. I ran into the building.

"Sara sweetie I'm sorry for being late," I said and she flung her arms around me.

"You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago," she said hugging me tightly

"Traffic... Baby I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"See told you he was fine," Marge smiled and winked at me. I broke away from the Sara and kissed her lips.

"Why didn't you call!" she was angry now.

"I left my phone at the house," I defended and she rolled her eyes.

"I thought something had happened to you!" she yelled and she sounded concerned,

"I know, I know I'm sorry I can't control traffic," I said softly.

"I didn't ask you to!" She smacked my arm and stormed off the glass doors shutting behind her. I started to go after when Marge coughed.

"What?" I asked turning around to her

"Don't go after her she needs time to cool down." Marge advised.

"Time we all need some of it," I sighed.

"Sorry sweetie, since you're here be a doll help me out," she pointed behind me, I turned around.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Carlton Lassiter said I hung my head back. Something hit my back.

"Ow!" I turned around towards Marge her eyebrows raised. I licked my lips and turned my attention back to the two Detectives in front of me.

"Nope no kidding," I kept my sunglasses on even though I usually took them off indoors. This was great my girlfriend was pissed at me and my ex fiancé and her baby daddy was there to see it, everything was just perfect.

"What are you doing here Lassiter?" I asked.

"Lassiter? No Lassie?" he mocked. I shrugged Sara had been nagging me about my childish attics so I was trying to act more mature.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"I want to speak to a Sara Coleman," Lassiter said. Before I could say anything Marge opened the doors and said: "Shawn will guide in," and she smiled at me.

"Yeah sure follow me," I walked past the glass doors. Lassiter was trying to keep up at walk at left my side; Juliet was on my other side.

"How do you know your way around here?" he asked.

"I work here,"

"You work here?" Juliet asked.

"I can't take many cases at the Santa Barbra police department and bills needed to be paid," I shrugged.

"Why do you want to talk to Sara?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well for reasons and I'm guessing that's the girl who got mad at you in the lobby?"

"You guessed right," I walked into Sara's office

"Shawn I don't want to talk to you right now," she said not looking up from her files.

"Don't worry I'm not here to talk to you. These two detectives want to though," Sara looked up as I took a seat on the couch that was in the office.

"How can I help you detectives?" Sara stood up from her desk.

"We have a case that we need your help on," Lassiter handed Sara a file Sara looked it over.

"Shawn?" She looked at me.

"What?" I asked. She threw me a piece of paper it was a diagram of a bomb.

"Can you rebuild that bomb?" she asked and I studied the paper.

"What! Whoa no he isn't allowed to work on this case," Lassiter pointed at me.

"You want to figure out who killed this man by building that bomb? Well he is my bomb expert if you want my help he needs to rebuild this bomb or I'm sorry I can't help you." Sara crossed her arms. Even though she was still mad at me she looked sexy when she was mad

"Fine," Lassiter gritted his teeth.

"Alright then Shawn I need that bomb made as fast as you can," she said looking at me.

"Based on this plan I'll be about… an hour at least," I looked at the paper.

"Alright get to work you have one hour," I nodded and left the room.

**Sara**

Shawn left the room I looked back at the two detectives in front of me.

"I assure you detective's he's rebuilt many bombs. He is really good." The man nodded.

"I never got your names?" I pointed out.

"I'm Head Detective Carlton Lassiter and this is my partner Juliet O'Hara."


	6. Bomb Squad

**Shawn**

"This goes here… and this here," I mumbled while I was building the bomb. A few months back I decided I could use my photographic memory to help with bombs… It turned out I'm pretty good with them.

"You a bomb expert?" Someone joked. I dropped the trigger and it fill button first onto the ground. Smoke filled the room, the alarms blared; I coughed and pressed the button to stop the siren.

"Don't sneak up a person like that," I turned to find that Juliet was standing there. She shrugged I picked up the pieces of my once perfect trigger. Lassiter and Sara came running into the room.

"Shawn! Not again!" Sara said coming over to me.

"Relax I dropped the trigger it blew, the windows are still in perfect condition," She shook her head.

"You know that's not what I meant," I coughed again Sara patted my back. Juliet and Lassie were talking quietly.

"I got the bomb finished," I said.

"Already? That's a record," Sara asked I walked over to the table and picked up the bomb. Lassiter and Juliet walked closer.

"Wow that looks exactly like the first one," Lassie admitted.

"Watch it blow like it first," I smiled and pushed my goggles down. Sara smiled "This isn't gonna be good," We walked behind the safety wall.

"Alright Sara when I give the signal press the green button," I told her she nodded. I walked around the wall and placed the bomb on the table. I checked to make sure everything was in the right order. I walked in front the window for the safety glass I lined myself up like the victim had been. I gave a thumbs up from behind my back.

"Whoa Spencer what are you doing?" Lassie yelled.

"He can't hear you. He has head phones to reduce the explosion so his ears don't get damaged. He is the victim this will prove if this is what killed him," Sara explained. She pressed the green button and the bomb went off hitting me full force in the front I flew back into the glass window and out 30 feet.

"Shawn you alright?" Sara called I gave a thumbs up even though I couldn't hear her. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. Sara ran out and helped me out, we went into her office, Lassiter and Juliet followed.

"So that's what killed our victim?" Sara asked placing an ice pack on my shoulder.

"That bomb was too strong," Lassie said Sara frowned.

"He's right that bomb shouldn't have been that strong," I stood up and winced. I limped over to the computer and got it connected to the projector.

"You see in the actual bomb he was blown 15 to 20 feet," I showed them the video.

"You were blown more than 30," Sara stated.

"Yeah so the bomb was to strong… I triple checked those numbers this shouldn't have happened," I thought back to the numbers. I had gotten them all perfectly the math, the reconstruction everything.

"Then you must be worse than you thought," Lassie smirked.

"No Briggs checked everything with me, we had it all set up," I defended. Right on cue Mary Briggs walked in.

"Hey what was up with that explosion? It was loud," she asked.

"I don't know. The bomb was powerful, it shouldn't have been that high with the math." I told her.

"But we did that math like 12 or 13 times,"

"I know," I groaned.

"Something went wrong," Lassie laughed.

"Nothing went wrong robot boy," Mary snapped walking over to me, Lassie frowned.

"Alright let's see…" Mary mumbled pulling an X-Ray up.

"The victims arm was pulled and… Shawn is your arm okay?" Mary asked looking at my arm. I looked down it was purple and swelling.

"Yeah its dislocated," I said. Sara walked behind me grabbed my arm and popped it back in. I winced at the pop Juliet and Lassie jumped back. Sara took a pencil put it in my mouth and popped it further in. I whimpered as it went In. Sara grasped my upper arm and twisted my arm to left and right.

"Owww," I wined.

"Sorry last one," she said I nodded she pulled my arm then pushed it in.

"Holy crap!" I jumped up and started bouncing around.

"Fuck that really hurt!" I yelled still jumping. Sara grabbed my good arm and pulled me into the chair. She got a sling and put my arm into it. Juliet and Lassie watched with horror on their faces.

"Aren't you going to take him to the hospital?" Lassie asked.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Um… his shoulder was dislocated. Now it's swelling even more?" Lassiter grabbed my hurt arm. I jumped up and ran into the hallway and threw up into a trash can.

"I got it," Mary stood up and walked over to me and rubbed my back. Ugh I really hated throwing up.


	7. I Still Love You

**Juliet**

I watched Mary walk out of the room; Sara sighed and shook her head. That looked bad. Shawn's arm had started swelling like a football yet Sara refused to take him to the hospital. I could hear Shawn throwing up from here, Carlton smiled when he heard. I was still in love with Shawn but seeing him here with Sara and Mary… made me think he maybe hated me. Mary walked back into the room.

"Spence is in his office. Didn't want him barfing on everything in sight," Mary informed us. Sara nodded and continued to work. She wouldn't even go check on him? If that was me I wouldn't have left his side… _IF_. I licked my lips and excused myself saying I needed to use the rest room. I walked around until I got to Shawn's office. He was at the computer.

"Shawn? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Working," he didn't look at me.

"Your arm is still swollen you should be resting," I suggested and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little hurt.

"You acting like you care about me,"

"Shawn I do care about you,"

"Really? It doesn't seem so,"

**Shawn**

"Shawn I'm sorry I was upset… I shouldn't have done what I did but I- No I don't have to explain myself to. Shawn you should have realized I was just lost I didn't mean to do it Shawn… I was still in love with you I still am," she was close to tears I sighed.

"Jules I still love you too but I…" she cut me off before I could finish.

"No I get it Shawn I really do," she turned and ran out of the room.

"Jules! Jules!" I called out to her.

"Shawn?" I turned and Sara was there watching me.

"Sara can I explain?" I pleaded she shook her head.

"I knew about everything that had happened and you still love her?" Sara asked.

"I love her but I still love you Sara," I said.

"Well obviously not enough, you have the rest of the day to get your stuff out of my apartment and consider yourself fired." she told me before walking out of the room.

* * *

Reviews maybe?


	8. Jump Attack

**Shawn**

I ran along the alleyway, Lassiter and Buzz ran behind me. After Sara broke up with me, fired me and kicked me out I moved back into my old apartment at the dry cleaners place. I also needed to earn some money so any cases the Chief gave me I took. Juliet was now 8 months pregnant meaning she was on desk duty so Buzz McNab became Lassie's new partner. As of right now we were chasing a guy, Leo Marks who was wanted for 5 reasons:

1. He wants to bomb the station

2. He killed two people

3. He took Officer Valero as a hostage

4. He threated to kill Juliet (Lassie wanted to kill him on the spot)

5. He said he would kill me (Lassie was perfectly fine with that one)

"McNab this way!" Lassie yelled running after Marks. I knew this area well so I kept running. I ran to a building, I climbed the ladder up onto the roof and kept running in the direction I had been. I jumped to the next roof and kept running. Perfect just as I had planned I was ahead of Marks and the two cops. If I timed this right I could jump from the building and land on Marks's back and catch him or I could fall onto the ground brake some bones or die… It was worth a try. I ran along until I jumped off. As I was falling I was kicking my legs. Sort of like Ben did in National Treasure when he jumped from the deck. My math was perfect, I landed on Marks and tackled him to the ground.

"Spencer! What the Hell?" Lassie screamed shoving me off Marks. It was late at night around 11 so he was cranky. Lassie handcuffed Marks and led him away Buzz followed they didn't even ask if I was okay.

"Spencer let's go!" Lassie screamed. He couldn't leave me because I had come here with him and if he went back without me Chief would be mad. I stood and fell down, my legs felt like Jelly, maybe that jump was a bad idea. But I managed to stand up and walk or stumble my way to the car. I had to sit in the back with Marks.

When we got back to the station Lassiter grabbed Marks and took him inside. I tried following him but my legs were still wobbly. I sat outside for a little bit before I had control of my limbs again. As I was walking on the stairs I could hear cheering.

"So I ran up to him and said Stop running and turn around. He did I cuffed him there right on that spot," Lassiter told. People clapped and cheered and they didn't know the whole story probably never would.

"Well done Carlton." Chief congratulated him. She shook his hand and walked over to me I was in the corner I took no part in the station anymore. I was here to work cases and that was all.

"Mr. Spencer I had to dock your pay for barely helping in the case," she handed me a check 500 dollar's less than usual. I gasped at the check meaning I only got 250 dollar's and 2 cents. Everyone watched as I handed the check back to the Chief.

"Just keep it it's not worth it," I turned around and limped back outside. 250 dollars wow I could buy me food and maybe water. I walked to a bar about a mile away, yes I barley had money and yes I still bought a drink. Around 5 in the morning I decided to leave, well I got kicked out for not buying anything. I was walking down the alley when a group of people me cornered me.

"Hey look it's the Psychic," One on them said.

"Yeah the Psychic," Another repeated.

"What do you want?" I asked and the first one shrugged.

"Just your money," before I could react I was being hit with fists and a wooden bat. I could feel the sting of the bat making contact with my skin. After minutes of ruthless beating they finally left. I coughed and blood came out. My phone started ringing it was a couple of feet away I crawled to it.

"Hello?" I mumbled. My head felt like it was going to explode, and my body was like it had been crushed.

"Spencer get down here now!" The chief boomed.

"Chief I really can't…"

"Mr. Spencer it wasn't a question it was an order!" she hung up.


	9. Present Day With A Mix

I'll admit this chapter is a little rushed

* * *

**Shawn **

I groaned and got up ignoring the throbbing pain in my head. I half limped and half crawled to the station. When I got there I stood up and started to walk inside before I ran to the bushes and threw up blood. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and looked down at my clothes. They were bloody, torn, and dirty perfect attire to meet the Chief in. I licked my lips and walked into the police station. I walked into the station with my lip bleeding, my eye bruised and swollen. Everyone stared at me not because of my injuries, but because of what I had done. I knocked on the Chiefs door she answered 'come in' and I walked in.

"Mr. Spencer glad you make it please sit,"

"I'm sorry Chief I'd just like to get this over with if you don't mind,"

"The cops and Detectives are getting distracted. Meaning they can't do their jobs right and the only way to get them to pay attention is…"

"To remove the distraction witch is me," I finished for her she nodded.

"Yes." She looked at me in the eyes.

"What do you want me to say Chief?" I asked.

"Just tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't and you can keep your job. If not I'm going to have to fire you. You won't be able to work for the SBPD again or any other police station. You won't even be able to work as a psychic. You'll have to find a whole new career. Just tell me you didn't." she pleaded I looked away from the Chief and into Juliet O'Hara's eyes that were watching me. I turned back to the Chief.

"It was me, all me. I'm sorry Chief but I did,"

"Are you sure? You won't be able to change your mind." She tried again.

"I'm sure," I said and she looked sad.

"Than Mr. Spencer you are hereby fired from working any cases for the Santa Barbra Police Department. You are to quit working as a Psychic all together. If I find you working any cases you will be arrested. Please hand over your badge," She held a hand out. I reached into my pocket and took out the badge that allowed me access into crime scenes and the police department. I handed it over to her; she took it and destroyed it.

"Good Bye Mr. Spencer," she said, I nodded and exited her office. Faces that used to be my friends stared and watched me go. As I passed Juliet's desk I whispered so she could hear me.

"I hope you're happy," I walked outside and away from my old life. It would never be the same again. I was all alone again, and I had no place to go.

"Hello Shawn," I heard a voice say I turned and then saw blackness.

**Juliet**

"I hope you're happy," Shawn whispered to me as he walked away. Shawn was bruised up pretty badly; he was even limping worse than last night. I moved and felt weird. Then I realized that my water had broke, Carlton must have seen my face because he was next to me in the next second yelling for someone to call 911.

6 hours later I was resting in the hospitals room. It was a boy, a little boy and He was handsome.

"Hey mommy," I opened my eyes Carlton was holding the baby.

"Hey," I gave a weak smile and gestured for Carlton to bring the baby to me. Carlton placed the baby into my arms, he was fast asleep. His hair was brown… I frowned my hair was blond and Carlton's hair was black.

"A baby's hair changes color a few hours after birth," A Nurse said as if she was reading my thoughts. I nodded as Carlton got a call on his phone.

"Chief slow down…" Carlton said before a pause "Blood? In front of the department lots of it?" He listened I sat up as the Nurse took the baby away.

"Alright I'll be right there," He hung up.

"I'm going with you Carlton," I said.

"What? No you have to stay here," he said.

"Carlton!" I yelled he agreed and we left the hospital.

"O'Hara you shouldn't be here right now," Chief said when she saw me. I ignored her and looked at the blood stain on the ground there was a lot of it. I almost wanted to puke.

"Chief we got DNA results back," Woody said walking over to us.

"Well whose is it?" Chief asked.

"You are not gonna like it…"

"Woody whose blood is this?" I asked.

"It belongs to… Shawn Spencer," he sighed. I saw Henry stumble when he heard his son's name.

"And we found this note," Buzz handed me a note it read:

_I browed you're Psychic I hope that's okay. Sorry for the bloody mess it was fun to make. By this time you know the blood is Shawn's now here is a question…. What are you going to do next?_

_-Willis _

On the back of the note was a website URL. We ran inside I typed the website address in. It showed a video screen; Shawn was tied up onto a chair in the middle of the room he was still bleeding. There was a little timer in the bottom corner it said 3:42:2 it was going down. The caption under it said "Shawn Spencer's time left in this world"

"I want the computer team in here now!" The chief yelled as we all continued to watch the time tick down.


	10. The Kidnapper

**Shawn **

"Ow that hurt," I mumbled. I looked up a man was walking towards me with a gun.

"Finally you're awake, I thought I was going to have to stay awake all night alone," he said in a sad voice.

"Night? It was like 6…" I said.

"Yeah but after I knocked you out, dragged you here and you finally woke up its close to 9 at night." The man smiled.

"Yeah but it's like time travel," I looked at the man.

"Well Shawn…" the man said, it was weird how he said my name, and only one person said my name like that.

"Travis?" I asked.

"Yeah get him a car he's right," Travis clapped.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what? Why did I let you move in? Why did I pretend to be your friend?" He shrugged and hit me in the head with his gun.

"Easy. When I saw you at the gas station and you told me all about your fiancée sleeping with that detective and getting pregnant, I saw that you were vulnerable. And you Shawn Spencer are never vulnerable." He clicked his tongue against his two front teeth.

"And? I was upset so what?" I snapped trying to ignore the subject.

"I had a friend Sara I knew you would need a distraction to get your mind off things so I asked her to pick you up that day at the station. And just as I hoped she clicked and she fell in love with you. You started falling for her. But no the pretty detective had to come and see you. You confessed you still loved O'Hara, Sara heard and you ruined my plan!" He screamed.

"Yup that's right," I yelled. Travis screamed and hit me with the hilt of his gun.

**Juliet**

"Ow that hurt," Shawn mumbled waking up. Henry watched Shawn, we all did.

"Finally you are awake thought I was going to have to stay awake all night alone," The man said in a sad voice.

"Night? It was like 6…" Shawn said.

"Yeah but after I knocked you out, dragged you here and you finally woke up its close to 9 at night." The man smiled.

"Yeah but it's like time travel." Shawn looked at the man.

"Well Shawn…" the man said it was weird how he said the name. He said it with a weird accent.

"Oh no," Gus gasped I looked at Gus than back at the screen.

"Travis?" Shawn asked.

"Travis? Like that guy who was on the phone?" Carlton asked Henry nodded.

"Yeah get him a car he's right," Travis clapped.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Why what? Why did I let you move in? Why did I pretend to be your friend?" He shrugged and hit Shawn in the head with his gun.

"Easy. When I saw you at the gas station and you told me all about your fiancée sleeping with that detective and getting pregnant, I saw that you were vulnerable too vulnerable. And you Shawn Spencer are never vulnerable." He clicked his tongue against his two front teeth. Shawn had told Travis? Well he knew. Henry and Carlton looked at me, I looked away avoiding them.

"And? I was upset so what?" Shawn snapped.

"I had a friend Sara I knew you would need a distraction to get your mind off things so I asked her to pick you up that day at the station. And just as I hoped she clicked and she fell in love with you. You started falling for her. But no the pretty detective had to come and see you. You confessed you still loved O'Hara, Sara heard and you ruined my plan!" Travis screamed.

"Yup that's right," Shawn yelled in a cocky tone. Travis screamed and hit him with the hilt of his gun. Henry gasped, Gus ran out of the room. Shawn tilt his head down and spit out blood.

"I was gonna beat you up torture you but those kids in the alley did it for me. Remind me to send them a thank you card." Travis said walking in a circle around Shawn.

"Yeah Thanks for beating Shawn up for me. I'm sure hallmark makes that kind of card," Shawn said sarcastically.

"Shawn you need stop playing around," Travis growled trying not to be angry.

"Come on Shawn quit it" Henry whispered.

"Playing around? Really that sounded weird" Shawn laughed. Carlton shook his head.

"Maybe you just need some rest…" Travis mumbled to himself.

"Yeah that's it…" He took a needle and walked over to Shawn.

"Whoa what are you doin?" Shawn asked.

"I'm putting you to sleep, say good night to your friends." Travis walked closer to Shawn.

"Friends? What?" he looked around and spotted the camera he looked into it right, at us.

"You mean they're watching this?" Shawn asked franticly.

"And listening have been for the last 10 minutes," Travis smirked.

"Oh that's great…" Shawn stuttered his head falling and resting on his chest.

"Nighty Night Psychic," Travis pulled the needle out of Shawn's neck he looked at the camera.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked before walking out of the screen.

"Where is that computer team?" Chief yelled I looked back. Shawn was tied to a chair, getting tortured because of me.

"Juliet come on," Carlton put his hand on my shoulder. I stood up and we walked back to the car. We were going to see my son…. My son.


	11. DNA Testing And Some Blindness

Sorry for all of the emails if you guys are getting them.

* * *

Juliet

Carlton dropped me off in front he said he wanted to check on things for the baby at home. I shrugged and let him go I was shaken up though. Yes Carlton may be the father of my baby but I didn't love him, I didn't even like him like that. I was in love with Shawn and he was off somewhere being tortured because of me. The nurses let me in and I went to my baby and held him. He opened his eyes they were green… Brown hair, green eyes they were just like Shawn's. Except he had my nose and smile but besides that he looked just like Shawn.

"Excuse me? Nurse?" I asked a nurse turned.

"Is it possible I could get a DNA test on the baby," I asked.

"A DNA test? For…?"

"Father I want to make sure his father is Carlton…"

"Carlton? Black hair blue eyes?" I nodded.

"Well I'm no expert but this baby has green eyes and brown hair."

"A nurse told me his features could change?"

"Yes but your son was born more than 12 hours ago and babies usually show their true color around after that,"

"So he will have these features?"

"Yeah he will. I don't know why you are worrying he is beautiful," The nurse smiled at him.

"Can I still get that DNA test done?"

"Yes of course any DNA you want us to compare it to?"

"Uh yeah Shawn Spencer," The nurse nodded and left me to my thoughts… Could this really be Shawn's baby? I put him down and called a cab.

"Police Department now step on it!" I yelled jumping inside the cab once it showed up.

"Mam I can't…" The driver said.

"Detective Juliet O'Hara get me there now!" I flashed my badge and he sped off. I jumped out and ran up the steps. Chief was yelling at the computer team, Gus was watching he looked troubled…

"Gus what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know they can't get a signal," he shook his head.

"What does that mean?"

"They can't track the website." Henry ran out of the room and yelled:

"He's awake!" We all ran inside and watched the screen.

**Shawn**

"Ughahhhh," I moaned. My head hurt like hell and I was still tied up to a chair. I lifted my head the bright light blinded me. Travis was nowhere in sight I opened my eyes wide and looked around.

_Wooden walls, Concrete floor, no furniture, Small kitchen._

My eyes rolled around room trying to make a guess about where I was. My eyes finally came back to the camera. Were they really watching me?

"I see Romeo is awake," Travis smirked.

"Yes Romeo is awake now can I leave?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry buddy I still need you,"

"Do you need me or want me?" I smiled.

"Need you, if I wanted you, you wouldn't be tied to a chair more likely to a bed," He smiled.

"Ah still old Travis that will never get old will it?" I asked and Travis laughed.

"See Travis I can be useful." I pointed out.

"You are useful just the way you are,"

"Bruno Mars! Yeah I got that one right," I said and Travis shook his head.

"Never had a good taste in music… Anyways to the pressing matter," He held up a stick the end glowed he pressed it to my arm and I screamed. It was like my arm was on fire, and I couldn't put it out.

"I always wanted to brand something," Travis pressed harder. I screamed and yelled I could feel the sweat pouring down my face.

"You are sick," I gasped through the pain Travis laughed again a cold, hard laugh.

"Alright Shawn I will ask a question you will answer it and I'll release pressure, answer it wrong or not at all and I add pressure. Got it?" I nodded.

"Question number one: Do I look good?" I nodded my head.

"Question number two: Are you a Psychic?" I nodded my head.

**Juliet**

"Ughahhhh," Shawn moaned. Travis was nowhere in sight, Shawn opened his eyes wide and looked around. His eyes rolled around the room. His eyes finally came back to the camera.

"I see Romeo is awake," Travis smirked.

"Yes Romeo is awake now can I leave?" Shawn asked. Travis smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry buddy I still need you,"

"Do you need me or want me?" Shawn smiled just like Shawn to fool around.

"Need you, if I wanted you, you wouldn't be tied to a chair more likely to a bed," Travis joked.

"Ah still old Travis that will never get old will it?" Shawn asked.

"What sick joke is that about?" Carlton asked walking in. Henry shook his head and watched the screen.

"See Travis I can be useful." Shawn said calmly.

"You are useful just the way you are,"

"Bruno Mars! Yea I got that one right" Shawn yelled, Travis shook his head.

"Never had a good taste in music… Anyways to the pressing matter," He held up a stick the end glowed he pressed it to Shawn's arm and he screamed. I covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. Shawn's scream echoed around the room, Henry covered his ears and Gus looked like he wanted to cry.

"I always wanted to brand something," Travis pressed harder. Shawn screamed and yelled we could see the sweat pouring down his face from the pain and heat.

"You are sick," Shawn gasped through the pain.

"Alright Shawn I will ask a question you will answer it and I'll release pressure, answer it wrong or not at all and I add pressure. Got it?" Shawn nodded.

"Question number one: Do I look good?" Shawn nodded his head.

"Question number two: Are you a Psychic?" Again Shawn nodded his head, Henry and Gus literally froze.

"Question number three: Why did you leave the SBPD?" Travis growled but Shawn didn't say anything. Travis pressed the iron deeper into Shawn's arm, he moved the Iron to Shawn's stomach.

"Say something Spencer," Carlton mumbled. Travis pressed into Shawn's stomach after Shawn still said nothing. Shawn screamed and tears started streaming down his face,

"Tell me now! Why did you leave the SBPD!" Travis screamed over Shawn cries.

"I left because I didn't want to be around," Shawn cried.

"Question number four: Are you really still in love with Juliet O'Hara?"

* * *

Please let me know of any mistakes


	12. Turn It Off

**Juliet**

"Question number four: Are you really still in love with Juliet O'Hara?" Travis asked. I leaned in close wanting to hear his answer.

"Are you still in love with her!" Travis bellowed when Shawn stayed silent.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Shawn croaked, Travis dropped the hot Iron and dragged Shawn closer to the camera.

"Look into his face! Huh Juliet? He just confessed his love for you when you put him in here! How can you stand it? How can you sit there and do nothing but watch him die!" He spat at the camera. I jumped up.

"No Juliet don't listen to him. Don't let him get to you! Any of you don't…" Shawn tried saying but Travis kicked Shawn in the ribs before he could finish. Shawn and the chair toppled over.

"Wow it's like a domino party!" Shawn yelled.

"Shut up Spencer!" Travis shirked he kicked Shawn repeatedly.

"Question Number Five: How long can you live?" Travis asked.

"I can live as long as I need to," Sneered Shawn, Travis yelled in outrage kicking Shawn again.

"Shawn you idiot stop talking!" Henry yelled.

"Well Shawn hate to break it to you but you have only about 2 days, 23 minutes and 9 seconds to live," Travis laughed. He was right the clock at the corner was now 2:22:56.

"I want this traced now!" Chief Vick ordered. Travis kicked Shawn once more and left the room. Shawn looked around and then back at the camera. His face was covered with blood.

"Like I was saying don't let him get to you any of you! He is just using me I am a tool. I'm just a pawn one of you is the queen and it won't be pretty if he gets to you…" Shawn warned.

"Spencer! You better stop talking!" Travis walked back into the shot he grabbed Shawn's head and banged it into ground. More blood came from his head but this time Shawn gave no remark he just laid there frozen, still, unmoving.

"Shawn!" Gus jumped up.

"I mean it I want this traced now!" Vick yelled again.

**Shawn**

I woke up what I'm guessing a few hours later. I was on the ground my head was hurting more than hell. I just hoped Juliet and the others got to what I was saying. I coughed and felt the taste of metal in my mouth: Blood. I looked up at the camera and winced when Travis flashed a light in my eyes.

"Thank God I thought I killed you," Travis said sadly.

"How long?" I stuttered.

"Almost 14 hours, Shawn I really thought you were dead."

"14 hours? Jules…"

"Don't worry they know you're still alive they are still watching."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Question Number Six: Why are they still watching Shawn?" Travis asked with a sigh.

"I don't why", I said truthfully I had no idea why they were still watching.

"Alright Shawn I'm going to go get you some water and Aspirin, Stay here,"

"Where else can I go?" I shot back he got up and walked away. I looked at the camera

"Turn the camera off. I don't want any of you to see what I am about to do turn it off. Turn it off and things will be all right." I said.

**Juliet**

"Turn the camera off. I don't want any of you to see what I am about to do turn it off. Turn it off and things will be all righ.t" Shawn said, Henry didn't hesitate he turned the computer off.

"Henry!" Vick screamed. Just than a nerdy looking guy ran down the hall yelling.

"I got it! I got it! I traced it!" We all jumped up.

"2234 cabin north just past the road," he said. We nodded. I got into the car with Carlton, Gus went with Henry and Chief Vick. We all sped off to the location the nerd had given us. Halfway there I got a call on my phone.

"Hello?" I asked,

"Ms. O'Hara this is the Hospital the test results came back positive," A woman said.

"They what?" I asked not sure of what that meant.

"The baby's dad is…" Before she could say who there was a loud gunshot. I dropped my phone and Carlton pulled to a stop. Shawn was in a heap on the ground, Travis was holding a gun and it was pointed at Shawn.

"Freeze!" Carlton screamed pulling his own gun. I pulled mine out and stood next to him.

"Sorry but you're to late Detectives," Travis pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger killing himself before Carlton could even stop him.

"No!" Carlton screamed running over to Travis. Henry, Gus and I ran to Shawn. Shawn was in a fetal position blood all around him. When I placed my hand on his neck it was ice cold.

"He's dead," Carlton called.

"Shawn has a pulse but its weak," I called. Shawn shivered his whole body shook.

"Shawn can you hear me? Son?" Henry asked. Shawn just looked past us and his eyes where starring at the limp body of Travis.

"Shawn Travis is dead," Gus whispered. Shawn completely ignored them both.

"Shawn… I'm sorry," I said he looked at me than winced.

"I need a gurney over here!" I yelled. Two paramedic's came over and got Shawn rushed to the hospital. I looked at Henry, Gus, Vick and Carlton they all looked guilty and sad. But I'm pretty sure I looked the same way.


	13. Results

**Shawn**

I woke up to a white blinding light, I blinked a few times. I was in bed at a hospital.

"Hello Mr. Spencer I'm Doctor Clyde I will be taking care of you for the next couple of days," The Doctor said walking into the room.

"So you taking care of me means?" I asked moving my head so I could see him better.

"I'll do anything to make you as comfortable as possible," Dr. Clyde walked over and shinned a flashlight in my eyes.

"So I can go home?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Um I hate this place it makes me feel all weird and Uncomfortable emphasis on the UN," I said.

"Well I'm sorry you have to stay here, Mr. Spencer your injuries are pretty bad,"

"Pretty bad? Are they wearing skirts and tuxedos? Is that what makes them pretty?" I asked annoyed and pretty much pissed.

"No Mr. Spencer…" Clyde said gritting his teeth.

"Call me Shawn please,"

"Alright no Shawn they are ugly bad?" he said it more as a question.

"So they went from pretty to ugly in less than a minute? You must be popular with the ladies," I joked.

"I'm married," he frowned.

"Well than there's still hope for you yet Doc," I patted his arm.

"Mr. Spencer you have been in a coma for the last 2 days. You have at least three two degree burns," he said.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Yes that is bad, well its better than a third degree," His face went red.

"Are you getting mad Doctor?" I mocked.

"No I am not now please be quite and stay still. Remove your cover,"

"Whoa Doc I think we should go on a couple of dates first," I smiled.

"We will do that later than, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I uh… the house that's it really," I said looking down at the blanket.

"Describe to me what happened," The Doc sat far away from me.

"Well…" I gulped.

_~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~_

_"Turn the camera off. I don't want any of you to see what I am about to do turn it off. Turn it off and things will be all right," I said. There was a loud beep and Travis came in running, he was angry._

_"What did you do Spencer?" he hissed._

_"Nothing," I shrugged my shoulders as well as I could._

_"Well they have our signal,"_

_"They do?" If they could trace it that fast we had to be nearby the station. Maybe ten to fifteen minutes away or less If I was lucky._

_"Come on," He grabbed me by the front of what was left of my shirt, and he pulled me outside._

_"All right," He shoved me on the ground and he walked about five feet away. I got on my knees and sort of walked to him the best I could. I grabbed his leg, he jumped pulling his gun and he shot my leg. That's when I heard the sirens and tires. I fell in pain and curled into my body, I could fell the hissing in my leg where the bullet had hit._

_"Freeze!" I heard Lassiter scream then I heard the cocking of two guns._

_"Sorry but you're too late Detectives," Travis said he cocked his gun and a loud bang echoed through the trees._

_"No!" Lassiter yelled running over to Travis. I felt three different footsteps running to me I was in a fetal position, I could feel all the blood around me. Not just mine but Travis's too it was mixed. A warm hand touched my neck._

_"He's dead," Lassiter called._

_"Shawn has a pulse but it's weak," Juliet called, I shivered and my whole body shook._

_"Shawn can you hear me? Son?" My dad asked. I just looked past Juliet, Gus and Dad and I focused my eyes on the limp body of Travis. He was just laying there his eyes staring into mine, and blood oozing from his head._

_"Shawn Travis is dead," Gus whispered and completely ignored them all._

_"Shawn… I'm sorry," Juliet said I looked at her than winced when my side rubbed against the ground._

_"I need a gurney over here!" Juliet yelled. I was placed on the gurney than into the ambulance, we rushed to the hospital._

_~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~_

"After that I don't remember much," I mumbled.

"Well maybe I can help. When they got you in they took you into an operating room to fix the torn ligament in your leg. We did an X-Ray and found two broken ribs and 3 burns that were second degree and a couple of bruises but besides that you are looking good."

"Then why can't I go home?"

"You also have concussion, if things go well I can release you in… two weeks." Clyde said looking at a clipboard.

"Two weeks!" I yelled jumping a little and hurting my side.

"Shawn please calm down. Nurse! Nurse!" he yelled. I felt a needle in my neck than I blacked out.

**Juliet**

I watched Shawn toss and turn in the bed. Since I stayed here with the baby a lot I could watch over Shawn when no one else could. I placed the carrier with the baby in it on the floor he was asleep so he hopefully wouldn't wake Shawn. I walked over to the bed and put my hand on his. He tossed and turned a little more before his eyes flew open.

"Shawn are you okay?" I asked worried, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"What do you want Jules?" he said, at least he was calling me Jules not Juliet or O'Hara.

"I wanted to talk you about something Shawn,"

"No Jules I don't wanna talk right now," he said rubbing his eyes.

"No Shawn we need to talk right now. And this isn't a talk where I speak and you listen or the other way around. We both need to talk and we both need to listen," I said firmly.

"Jules we can talk later,"

"Is this how you want to tell your son how you first met him?" I snapped. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What?" he asked shocked.

_"Ms. O'Hara?" A nurse walked into the little room I was holding the baby in._

_"Yes?" I looked up, he had just fallen asleep._

_"We have the DNA test results back if you want to hear them," She held up a file._

_"Yes I would love to," She opened the file and read aloud from it._

_"The DNA Results came back negative for a Carlton Lassiter but positive for Shawn Spencer," I almost stopped breathing. So Shawn was the dad…_

"That's it? How?" Shawn asked when I finished telling him.

"Do you remember that night? Three nights before you had lunch with that girl?" I asked.

"No I don't," he seemed lost.

"Neither did I because we we're both drunk, the memory didn't register in our minds," I sat at the base of the bed.

"I still don't understand," he said looking at me.

"Okay that night we had sex, which was the night I became pregnant with the baby." I explained slowly.

"So you were already pregnant when the thing happened with Lassiter?"

"Yeah I was,"

"There's no way Jules, there's just no way," he sounded like he was trying to convince himself, I sighed and stood up. I went over to the floor and picked up the baby softly so I didn't wake him. I carried him over to Shawn.

"Hold him and tell me who you see," I told him placing the baby in his arms. Shawn looked from me to the baby.

"I see you," he said after a few minutes.

"And? Who else do you see?" I asked.

"I see… me." he whispered. Finally he was getting it.

"Shawn this is your son, this is our baby." Shawn smiled and rocked the baby when he started crying.

"Wait why do you keep calling him the baby? Doesn't he have a name?" Shawn asked.

"No he doesn't,"

"Why not?"

"Because after he was born I passed out, only to wake up to you kidnapped. Then I found out he was yours and I thought you should have a say," I said honestly.

"Me? I wasn't even there,"

"Well Carlton wasn't there either. Besides you are here now," I smiled at him.

"Have you thought of any names?" Shawn asked I shook my head no.

"I have one if you want to hear it," he looked at me.

"Please share,"

"Dean Travis," he said and I instantly frowned.

"You want to him after the man who was going to kill you?" I said outraged.

"I know that but Travis was one of my best friends, he was one of the nicest people I knew. He didn't mean to cause trouble just like the baby didn't mean to,"

"Now that I think about it… Dean Travis sounds right for him," I said hesitantly.

"Dean Travis O'Hara," Shawn whispered.

"No," I simply stated.

"What?" Shawn looked up confused.

"His last name Spencer. Dean Travis Spencer,"

"Why Spencer? Why my name?"

"Because his father may be a pain in the ass but I love him," I said, he sighed and looked at me.

"I love you too Jules," I couldn't help but smile. I stood up and kissed Shawn, he kissed me right back.


	14. Amazing

**Juliet**

"Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Huh?" I rested my forehead on his.

"Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's our relationship?" he questioned. I sat next to him and took Dean into my arms; Shawn put his arm around my neck.

"We have a baby together," I answered.

"I can see that, but what I'm saying is are we engaged? Do we get married? Do we stay friends?" he clarified. All of those were good questions.

"How about we pick up from where we left off. We stay engaged and if things go well in five months we can get married," I suggested.

"I like that," Shawn nodded.

"What do you think Dean? Is that a good idea?" Shawn asked Dean. Magically Dean opened his eyes and sort of nodded his head. Shawn and I both smiled and laughed.

"So what's happing to Travis?" Shawn asked out of the blue.

"Well Shawn Travis... he died,"

"I know that I mean what's gonna happen to his body?"

"It'll get released to family,"

"He has no family,"

"Then they'll burn it or bury it," Shawn nodded.

"Well Mr. Spencer I have some good news…" Dr. Clyde walked in and stopped when he saw me.

"What's up Doc?" Shawn asked.

"What's up Doc? Really?" Clyde snorted.

"Yeah it's like I'm Bugs bunny and you are daffy duck," Shawn said and Clyde sighed.

"Hello Juliet how's the baby?" he asked turning to me.

"Hello Dr. Clyde and the baby is fine we named him Dean Travis by the way."

"We?"

"Me and Shawn," Clyde frowned.

"So what's going here?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn Dr. Clyde was the doctor who helped during the birth," I informed him.

"Oh really?" Shawn looked at Clyde.

"And how do you relate into all of this Mr. Spencer?"

"I'm the Daddy," Shawn said.

"This just got awkward," I sighed.

"Anyways Spencer per your request I have decided to allow you to leave tomorrow," he looked at his notes and Shawn's smile got wider.

"Are you serious Doc?" Shawn asked.

"Stop calling me Doc," Clyde snapped, he turned out of the room as Shawn yelled.

"You are a horrible Doctor I will call the hospital and complain!"

"You are in a damn Hospital!" Clyde turned and yelled. The yelling became too much because Dean started to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry Deany," Shawn apologized while rocking him a little in my arms.

**Shawn**

I'm a screw up. I've been a father less than 10 minutes and I manage to get the kid to cry. That has got to be a record.

"Oh I'm sorry Deany," I apologized while rocking him a little in Juliet's arms. But he just kept crying.

"Why is he crying?" I asked Juliet.

"He's hungry," she reached into the bag next to her on the floor and took out a bottle; she makes sure it won't leak. She puts the bottle into Dean's mouth and he starts feed.

"Wow," I mumbled looking at him.

"Wow what?" Juliet asked looking at me.

"It's just amazing,"

"What's amazing?"

"How for nine months we depend on our mothers to feed us, we breathe through them. But then we go to breathing on our own and feeding on our own in a matter of seconds,"

"Wow I never thought of it like that. That truly is amazing," She mused. We both looked down at Dean; the bottle was three quarters full.

"He's not a big eater is he?" I asked.

"He's just a baby Shawn, his appetite will grow." Juliet assured.

"I have one last important question," I said looking at her.

"Which is?"

"Does he like pineapple? And when can we give him some?" Juliet laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What? I was serious?" She just laughed harder; Dean seemed to know his mom was laughing because he smiled big.


	15. DrJackals Warning

**Shawn**

Today was the day. Today was the best day in my life. Today everything was going to perfect. Today I would never be happier. What is happening today Shawn? I mean your son was already born, you have Juliet. What can be better than that? You might be thinking or asking we'll I'll tell you. Today was the day I get to leave the Hospital! I get to go home and escape this hell on earth.

"Are you ready Shawn?" Juliet asked from the doorway. I was going to go stay with Juliet for a few weeks until I was better, and if things were good I'd move in.

"Yeah hold on," I turned and put my crutches against the wall and walked over to the other side of the room to grab my phone.

"Shawn you should be using your crutches!" Juliet scolded.

"C'mon Jules I'm fine, I can walk fine." I told her she rolled her eyes. Dean was in her arms sleeping. To make her happy I walked back over and got on the crutches.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Momentarily," she answered back, she turned and walked down the hall. I sat back on the bed and rubbed my temples. On the outside we may look like one big happy family but on the inside we were a mess. I could tell Juliet was mad about me being with Sara when she was pregnant with my kid. As if I wasn't punishing myself. I honestly didn't think Juliet should be treating me the way she was. I had abandoned her, left her alone. Yet she pretended nothing had happened. I fell back on the bed and groaned when my burns smacked against the sheets.

"Well Mr. Spencer I thought you would be jumping with joy to be able to leave here," Dr. Jackal said from the doorway.

"I'm just a little tired Clyde," he scoffed and walked over to me.

"Sit up, arms up," he demanded I obeyed. He slipped off my shirt and examined my burns, and bruises.

"I still think you should be here for a few more days," he told me. "Your ribs are still cracked it will be extremely painful at home," he put my shirt back on me.

"I'll be fine." he took the stethoscope off his neck and placed It on my back.

"Breathe," I did he moved it.

"Again," I did he sighed and put the stethoscope back around his neck.

"What's wrong Doc?" I asked.

"Tell me when you breathe does it feel like your rubs are compressing?" he asked.

"Well not exactly compressing but it does hurt to breathe," I saw a figure standing by the doorway but the doc was in my way so I couldn't see who it was.

"I knew it, okay let me try this." He took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Breathe deep," I nodded and breathed deep, I groaned.

"Yup most of the pressure is in your stomach, which is what's causing most of your pain. Mr. Spencer I'm seriously recommending you stay here. If something goes wrong you should be close to a doctor," Clyde said in a serious voice.

"Alright if anything happens I'll call Gus,"

"The Pharmaceutical sales men guy?"

"You know him?"

"He tried to sell me drugs,"

"That's just like Gus," I smiled.

"Still Gus isn't a doctor, you should be close to a doctor an actual doctor." He stood in front of me arms crossed. I hopped of the bed.

"If I feel like I'm exploding or if I'm dying I'll come back," I promised patting his shoulder.

"That's not funny Spencer, something could really go wrong." He shot back.

"Actually it is funny, I think you need to have your funny bone x-rayed." I got back on the crutches, Clyde stepped closer to me.

"I mean it Mr. Spencer if you feel any trauma or pain you need to come back right away,"

"I'll tell you what I'll come back when I am moments from death,"

"That's not funny Shawn," Juliet snapped walking into the room.

"See someone has sense," Clyde pointed to Juliet.

"So you just admitted you are stupid?"

"What?" he asked.

"Come on Shawn we are leaving", Juliet grabbed my arm and pulled me out the room.

"Ouch Jules slow down," She slowed down I noticed Dean wasn't with her.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"With me," Lassiter said I gave a fake smile.

"Mr. Spencer!" I heard my name being called I groaned and turned.

"What Dr. Jackal? I told you I'll come in when I am close to dying. Isn't that enough?" I asked.

"Yes it is and Dr. Jackal? Like I haven't heard that before,"

"It fits,"

"Here sign this," he handed me a paper.

"What's this?" it looked weird. He took it from my hand and flipped it around and gave it back. I heard Lassiter sigh.

"It's a form saying if you die it's not my fault," he smiled.

"You're serious? You want me to sign this?"

"Yes," he handed me a pen.

"Alright," I signed my name on the bottom.

"Shawn," Juliet yelled.

"Thank you Mr. Spencer, I look forward to either saving your life or failing to save it." he smiled again.

"Can't wait Doc," I said.

"Nice doing business with you," he held out a hand, I shook it. He turned and walked away.

"Are you finished Spencer?" Lassie asked.

"I'm good," I turned and we all walked outside. Juliet was riding with Lassiter and I was going to follow in my motorcycle. The night before I begged my dad to bring it down here. I attached my crutches to the back of the cycle. I put the helmet on and roared the engine, waiting for them. They finally took off out of the damn hospital lot. I turned my IPod on and listened to Trains "If it's Love. We stopped at a stop light, I was beside them. The cycle started vibrating and the engine stopped.

"What the hell?" I got off and went to check it no one was behind me. Juliet and Lassie went forward and just as they were about 30 feet ahead of me the motor exploded and hit me full in the chest.


	16. Dixie Tune

**Juliet**

Shawn insisted on riding his cycle to the house "I can't leave my baby out here all alone," Shawn had wined I gave in a let him ride it. Leaving me and Dean to ride with Carlton. Things with Carlton had went really weird when we found out Shawn was Dean's dad. But I could tell his was thrilled to not be a father. We pulled up into a stop light Shawn was beside us.

"What the hell?" Shawn got off and went to the side of his bike no one was behind him. Lassiter went forward and just as we were about 30 feet ahead of Shawn the bike exploded and hit Shawn full in the chest.

"What the hell!" Carlton yelled swerving the car, Dean started crying. The car swerved so we were facing where we had been seconds ago. Shawn's bike was on fire, people were screaming. I Jumped out of the car and ran over to the bike. The Norton was there but Shawn was nowhere in sight.

"Shawn!" I yelled. No answer not even a little rustle or a moan to even give me evidence he was okay. Carlton came running over with Dean in his arms, I felt bad about forgetting Dean. I took Dean in my arms and looked around still no sign of Shawn.

**Shawn**

I felt my body banging against the ground, and rocks and trees. I opened my eyes but shut them quickly because I wanted to hurl. I grabbed something with my hand and I stopped moving. I looked around I had been rolling down a hill. Let's see the bike explodes, I get blasted, blown into the trees and I roll down a hill. Check all of the above.

"What in the pineapple goddess?" I tried sitting up but I almost started rolling again so that told me I was either at the middle or top of the hill. I looked down than up it looked further up so I was closer to the bottom. Oh man was Dr. Clyde going to laugh once he saw me. I remembered a lesson my father had taught me…

_"Shawn when you are stuck in the middle of a hill and you're hurt you never want to walk or crawl down understand me?" Dad said._

_"Than what do I do?" I asked._

_"Shawn how hold are you?"_

_"11,"_

_"What did you get for Christmas?"_

_"A skateboard,"'_

_"Now remember how you sat on the skateboard and rolled down the hill?" he asked and I nodded_

_"You sit on your butt that's what you do you slide down the remaining of the hill on your butt. Using your arms and feet to guide you down,"_

I turned around and slid down the hill on my butt, Guiding my way with my feet and arms. Despite the pain in my arms and legs. When I reached the bottom I stood up and tried to think about where I was. Okay the stop light has a park on the right and a canyon on the left. I must have been blown to the left and into the Canyon. Alright the hill or mountain I guess was too steep to climb so I'd have to find another way around.

"Just great," I muttered even though I wanted to scream my head off. I went in which way I thought was west.

"Huh I guess watching all those old west movies paid off," I said aloud whistling the Dixie Tune.


	17. Snake Bites

**Juliet**

It had been 5 hours since the bike exploded and still no sign of Shawn. Dean was with Buzz's wife Francine so we could all look for Shawn. I walked up from the trial that I had been searching when Lassiter walked over to me.

"The FBI is here," he hissed.

"FBI? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," he snapped, Carlton hated the FBI. We walked over to a man and woman who were arguing. The man had red hair and blue eyes, he was fairly built, the woman I recognized

"Sam we've been searching the Canyon for hours he's not down there," The woman said.

"Sara he is down there where else could he have gone?" Sam asked. Carlton looked at me we were thinking the same thing… Sara Coleman.

"Shawn's a bright guy he probably walked away trying to find a trail to walk up," Sara argued.

"There are at least 14 trails around here and he doesn't find any of them?" Sam told her he looked at Lassiter and me.

"Hello you must be Detective Lassiter and O'Hara?" Sam asked walking to us.

"Great," Sara muttered.

"Yes why is the FBI involved?" Carlton asked.

"Mr. Spencer worked for the FBI and my boss wants him found as soon as possible. How does it look when a consultant for the FBI goes missing? It looks bad for us," he said.

"Dr. Coleman! I analyzed the blast Shawn was blown that way," Mary Briggs said pointing to the left.

"Led the why," Sara instructed. Carlton, Sam, Sara, Chief Vick, Henry and I followed Mary.

"He was blown and rolled down the hill," Mary started sliding down the hill, we all followed.

"He grabbed here, trying to stop himself so he would stop rolling down." Mary pointed to a rock that had blood stains on it.

"He then paused, and then he slid down the rest of the way." Mary kept walking. Hanging onto trees for support.

"Just like I taught him," Henry mumbled. We all walked down and we got to the bottom. There was a line of blood leading west.

"I know where he's going," Mary smiled and followed the trail, we all followed Mary.

**Shawn**

"Alright I've been here before," I mumbled walking around the trees, I was walking in circles. This is just great I'm lost in the woods without food, water, and most of all no pineapple.

"What the hell?" I asked myself walking through tall grass. Something moved behind me I turned and saw nothing. I kept walking than I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, I lifted my foot. I had two bite marks and a small snake was hanging on to my ankle biting harder.

"Ow!" I flung the snake to the left and ran as best as I could out of the tall grass. I fell against the trunk of the tree.

"Ow Ow Ow," I rolled up my pants and the area around the bites had turned green. There was no way I was going to be able to walk on this foot. I could feel the poison spreading through my veins, I didn't have much longer. I needed a hospital and now. My eyes got heavy and I closed them falling into sleep…

**Juliet**

"It looks like there was a struggle here," Mary pointed to all the flat grass in the tall area of grass.

"What kind of struggle?" I asked.

"A snake," A ranger said walking up to us he held up the limp body of a snake.

"It's a Crotalus Oreganus Helleri or a Southern Pacific Rattlesnake. It's poisonous and if you look at its fangs all of its venom is gone, drained about 3 hours ago along with the death of the snake," The ranger showed us the fangs of the snake.

"Wait. My son was bitten by a poisonous snake? And he is somewhere in the Canyon with deadly poison in him?" Henry asked.

"Yes and no, the bite would have left him extremely weak meaning he is nearby, and the poison at this stage has probably circled about half of his body we need to find him soon or it's too late. And when we do find him he will be dead," The ranger looked around. I covered my mouth in shock, Shawn was dying and we had no way of finding him.

"Look," Henry pointed to footsteps in the grass. Carlton, Sam and Vick pulled their guns Henry led the way down the human made trail. It led to a tree even in the darkness we could see a figure at the base of the trunk. The ranger flashed his flash light at the figure it was Shawn.

"Shawn!" Henry screamed we all ran to him. Henry bent down next to Shawn and I did to on the other side. The ranger bent down.

"He is alive but very weak; the poison seems to have spread faster than I thought. We have about 25 minutes to get him into a hospital and the medicine into him or Shawn Spencer dies." he said calmly. I looked down at Shawn he was pale and his body was cold. Shawn didn't have much time left but I was going to try to save him because I loved him.

* * *

By the way that is a real kind of Snake


	18. Would Have Been

**Juliet**

"Carlton call an ambulance get it down here, ASAP." I commanded Carlton took out his phone and called 911.

"We have to get Shawn's body temperature up, so his immune system can fight." Ranger said.

"Alright than jackets everyone." Vick said taking her Jacket off we all did the same and handed them to Henry. Henry took the Jackets and wrapped them around Shawn who was still limp.

"A bus will be here soon," Carlton told us handing his jacket to Henry.

"Its needs to be here now!" The Ranger yelled.

"What's your name?" Sam asked turning to the ranger.

"Bob," he said.

"Ranger Bob?" I asked he nodded.

"Okay Bob stop yelling at us!" Henry yelled.

"I'm just telling you if you want him to live he needs an ambulance now," Bob defended himself.

"A bus is here!" Sara yelled. Waving so the ambulance could see us.

"Thank god, Shawn you are going to be okay." I whispered into his ear. They came and unloaded a gurney Shawn was lifted onto it than taken into the back, Henry went with him. The rest of us weren't far behind.

PSYCH

I rubbed my head, 3 hours of waiting and 9 cups of horrible coffee gave one headache.

"Here Juliet," Henry sat next to me and gave me a cup.

"Ugh no thanks," I said appalled at the thought of another coffee.

"It's from Starbucks I sent Gus out, I wanted to throw up from the horrible coffee." he said placing the cup in my hand.

"Thanks," I drank the coffee it tasted like heaven.

"So…" Henry started I knew where this was going. Henry had found out he was a grandfather an hour after Shawn had gone missing.

"So what?" I asked.

"So Shawn's a dad?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yup he is." I drank some more coffee, Henry leaned back into his chair and rubbed his face with both of his hands. We knew nothing about Shawn's condition, all we knew was that he had a slim chance of making it at the point he was in when he was brought in.

"I can't take it anymore!" Gus yelled slamming his fist against the wall and storming out. I sighed and got up following him.

"Gus slow down!" I yelled. He stopped and turned.

"Slow down? My best friend is in the hospital and we know nothing about his health!" he shouted.

"Gus please don't shout at me," I said soothingly.

"Don't shout at you? Juliet it was lunch with a friend from high school we were like the three musketeers. And you automatically thought he was cheating on you? She's married for gods sakes. And he tried telling you but you left, slept with Lassiter causing all of this mess! It's all mostly your fault." Gus yelled.

"He was angry with you at everyone including himself! You know he blamed himself? He did he blamed himself saying he should have been around more and he should have paid more attention to you. That it was his fault you slept with Lassiter he blamed his good dam. fucking self!" Gus ranted before walking away from me.

"Gus I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion but I was upset. He wasn't even that angry when I told him!" I yelled.

"Angry? No you're right he was pissed! He just didn't want to show you that because he could have hurt you! Did you know he developed a drinking problem? Huh? Did you?"

"What no I didn't… he has a drinking problem?"

"He did have one but Sara convinced him drinking wasn't the answer that it wasn't going to take all of the pain way so it was useless."

"So he stopped?"

"Is that all that matters to you? That he stopped?" Gus snapped.

"He is going to be father Gus,"

"Going to be? He already is! Shawn would have been a great father!"

"Would have been? What does that mean?" I asked.

"You know what that means. Shawn is going to die we all know it and yet we are wasting our time waiting for a miracle that isn't going to happen!" Gus shouted. I froze and watched a nurse walk away from the direction of the group. Gus saw it too, we walked back into the room. Henry was holding Maddie in his arms, Vick and Carlton were sitting quietly lost in space, Buzz was comforting Francine. Sara, Sam and Mary were all hugging each other everyone was crying including Dean.


	19. Like Leo?

Now I know this isn't possible but give it a chance.

* * *

**Juliet**

"Oh god," Gus mumbled he slid down the wall and buried his head in his knees. Henry looked up and saw me he said something to Maddie and walked over to me. I thought I heard Shawn's voice calling me I turned around and saw nothing; Henry tapped my arm I turned his way.

"Henry what's going on?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Shawn… he died they couldn't save him," It still hurt to say those words you could see it in his eyes. I turned and saw them rolling a gurney out Shawn's body was on it his eyes closed.

"Wait a minute doctor this patient is still breathing," A nurse said, everyone looked up,

"What that's impossible, his heart had completely stopped." Dr. Clyde ran over to Shawn.

"By George," he said feeling Shawn's chest.

"Were losing him," the same nurse said.

"Oh no, not this time not again bring me a crash cart STAT!" he yelled. A nurse ran away and came back with a cart, everyone stood up watching.

"Alright let's try 100," Dr. Clyde took the paddles and rubbed them together he placed them on Shawn's chest.

"Clear," he called Shawn's body jumped.

"Again 200," he repeated the process.

"Come on Shawn, don't leave me now," A nurse handed him a syringe with clear liquid inside. He plunged the liquid into Shawn's heart and defibrillated him again.

"We got him, heart beat is steady," a nurse said Clyde smiled. Shawn started coughing and wheezing.

"Welcome back Spencer, roll him to the room get him in an IV he is dehydrated, maybe even some Valium," The nurse nodded and rolled him away. Clyde turned towards us and walked over.

"As you can see Mr. Spencer is alive again by a miracle," He told us. Everyone was happy jumping even…

**Clyde**

I watched the family jump as I delivered them the good news. Well too them it's good news. I walked down the hall way.

"Dr. Clyde," I turned and got pulled into a room.

"What?" I asked.

"How many more times do I have to kill this guy? Why do you keep saving his life?"

"I couldn't ignore the nurse, his family was right there watching," I hissed.

"He needs to die; I don't care how you do it as long as he dies,"

"Why Spencer?" I asked. I got pushed into the wall a hand was around my neck choking me.

"Why not you?" The man asked.

"I'll do it, I'll kill Spencer," I agreed he released my neck and I slid to the floor he left the room and I stayed humped on the ground.

**Shawn**

"He is alive but very weak; the poison seems to have spread faster than I thought. We have about 25 minutes to get him into a hospital and the medicine into him or Shawn Spencer dies," A man said calmly. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't I couldn't even move.

"Carlton call an ambulance get it down here, ASAP." Juliet commanded.

"We have to get Shawn's body temperature up, so his immune system can fight," The man said.

"Alright than jackets everyone." Chief Vick yelled someone I think my dad took the jackets and wrapped them around me.

"A bus will be here soon," Lassie said.

"Its needs to be here now!" The man yelled.

"What is your name?" a different guy asked

"Bob," The first man said.

"Ranger Bob?" Juliet asked

"Okay Bob stop yelling at us!" My father yelled.

"I'm just telling you if you want him to live he needs an ambulance now," Bob said.

"A bus is here!" Sara yelled, wait what's Sara doing here? I thought.

"Thank god, Shawn you are going to be okay," Juliet whispered into my ear. The next thing I knew I was lifted onto a gurney than into the ambulance.

"Snake Bite bad one," Father told the man.

"Okay we can't do anything all we can do is get him to a hospital, and make sure he gets there," The man said. I don't know how many hours or minutes later they wheeled me outside and into a building.

"Dr. Clyde!" A man yelled.

"Spencer I told you, you needed to stay here," Clyde hissed.

"Snake bite already half way through him," The paramedic said that's when I passed out.

PSYCH

I opened my eyes everything was white I was wearing a white suit with white shoes and socks.

"What in the world?" I stood up and looked around.

"Actually what in the heaven," I turned a girl was walking towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"An Angel," she shrugged, that's when I noticed her wings and halo.

"Am I dead?" I asked a perfectly good question and she laughed.

"Yes and no," She walked closer to me.

"What does that mean?"

"Right now they think you are dead, but when your heart is just so slow their machines aren't picking it up. Stupid mortals," she looked down thunder roared and she looked up even though the sky was white.

"I'm sorry Lord," she said apologizing.

"Anyways I can return you back to your body or you can become an Angel," she said.

"An angel?" she waved her hand and my back felt light. A mirror appeared in front of me, I had wings and a halo.

"You have saved many lives not caring about your own that gives you a chance to be an angel. Accept it and I will stop your heart and you will become an Angel. You will go down to earth and guide souls help them chose the right path."

"Like Leo? From Charmed?" I asked.

"That is a stereotype," she snapped.

"Oh sorry,"

"If it helps you understand then yes kind of like Leo. You will be in charge of guiding souls to choose a right path for them. You'll be like a muse help them see things clearly." she walked closer to me.

"I don't know," She waved her hand and we were in the hospital.

"What?" I looked around and saw my family and friends crying.

"Oh god," Gus mumbled he slid down the wall and buried his head in his knees.

"Gus! Gus!" I called waving my arms.

"He can't hear or see you," The angel said. Juliet was standing there looking around.

"Juliet!" She turned in my direction but turned around again.

"She heard me! Why?" I asked.

"Juliet O'Hara is your soul mate Shawn; her soul could feel yours nearby."

"She's my soul mate?" The Angel nodded. I walked over and peered down and Dean. He was crying and squirming around; I couldn't leave the little guy.

"I want to go back put me back in my body,"

"Are you sure? Shawn you can't change your mind…"

"Put me back!" I yelled with another wave of her hand I flew back into my body. I woke up and started coughing and wheezing.

"Welcome back Spencer, roll him to the room get him in an IV he is very dehydrated, maybe even some Valium," Dr. Clyde said a nurse rolled me away into a long hallway.


	20. Another Strike

**Juliet**

"Shawn are you okay?" I asked. Shawn had been sleeping for at least 15 hours and every once in a while he would burst into a coughing fit. I knew he couldn't hear me but it was a reaction, the man I loved was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Hello Juliet," Dr. Clyde walked into the room.

"Hey," I said sadly.

"He should be waking up soon, I'm here to uh... check on him," he walked over and wrote something's down on Shawn's chart.

"How's the baby?" he asked me.

"Dean he's good," Dean was now currently with Henry at his house while I was here with Shawn.

"That's good," Clyde put the clip board back in its place by the door he gave me a … Apologetic smile? Before he walked out, as if on cue Shawn burst into another coughing fit.

"Jules," he mumbled.

"Shawn I'm right here," I helped him sit up.

"What happened?" his voice was hoarse; I grabbed a cup full water.

"Open your mouth Shawn," he obeyed I poured the water into his mouth, he downed 6 cups before he could talk again.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"You were attacked by a snake," I threw the cup away and placed my hand on his forehead feeling for a fever.

"Wow that was fun," He smiled.

"Shawn that wasn't fun you were dead for 15 minutes." I snapped I didn't mean to do it, I just couldn't help it. I also couldn't stop the tears that started to pour down my face.

"Oh Jules I'm sorry," he pulled me into his embrace and I broke down crying.

**Shawn**

"Oh Jules I'm sorry," I pulled her into my arms and she started sobbing. I rubbed circles on her back as her head laid against my chest, her arms on my stomach.

"Shush I'm sorry Jules I didn't mean it," I kissed the top of her head.

"I almost lost you again Shawn, you died." she sobbed.

"I won't leave again Jules I promise," I nuzzled my nose into her hair.

"You can't promise me that Shawn, not with our jobs not with what we do."

"I can Jules and I do, I promise to be with you forever as long as you need and want me, and I'll be there the same for Dean."

"Shawn what if someday I decided I didn't want you around? What would you do?" I froze when I heard the question.

"I'd back off just like you wanted," I stroked her hair.

"I won't ever ask you to back off it's just nice that you'd do as I asked." she smiled.

"Speaking of Dean, where is he?"

"He is with your dad," she said slowly.

"How did he take to being a granddaddy?"

"He took it surprisingly fine, he was the one who offered to take him so I could be here with you," she looked up at me, I shook my head.

"How do you do it Jules?"

"Do what?"

"Take care of a newborn baby, save me twice, deal with my father, Gus, Vick, Lassie and Sara, and be able to stay beautiful and not pulling your hair out?"

"I don't know honestly,"

"What happened to everyone?" I asked.

"Your mom and dad have Dean, Gus went home, Vick and Lassiter went back to the station to try to figure out who tried to kill you, Sara and her team are analyzing the bomb."she sighed.

"Man that was a powerful bomb, how I never saw it will haunt me for years." she stood up and filled another of cup water and pressed it to my lips. I drank, I didn't realize how thirsty I was until the cup was gone.

"Thanks," I whipped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Spencer I can't believe you missed this," Mary Briggs said walking into the room.

"I know I can't believe it either," Mary paused and looked at me.

"It's nice to see you again Spencer,"

"Same to you," she smiled than walked over to me and handed me a folder.

"It was rigged through the engine, designed to go off when your bike stopped,"

"Which it did at the light,"

"Yes your bike stopped, it blew you into the canyon of course the person who planted the bomb didn't know when the bike would stop,"

"So you're saying someone is trying to kill Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying,"

"If I'm still alive…"

"They will try to kill you, they'll strike again,"


	21. Three Strikes and Your're Out!

**Shawn**

"When?" I asked looking at Mary.

"What? Do I look like the killer?" she asked.

"I'm sorry and we have no idea who it is so you could be for all I know," I shrugged.

"That's it Spencer I'm out of here call me when you can grow a pair," she winked at Juliet and walked out of the room.

"Do you really think he's going to strike again?" I asked Jules.

"Shawn we don't even know if it's a he," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah… H\hey Jules when can I get out of here?"

"You can leave soon," Clyde walked in.

"Are you serious? He got bitten by two snakes!" Juliet yelled.

"Jules calm down I'm fine,"

"Yes he is completely fine,"

"Okay Shawn stand up," she crossed her arms,

"Jules why?" I asked.

"If you are fine you can stand," I sighed and stood up my legs shook.

"See? I'm standing,"

"Walk," she commanded.

"What?"

"Walk over to me,"

"Jules I uh…" I gulped and she watched me with intense eyes.

"I can't," I grumbled sitting down.

"Then you are not fine," she pulled the blanket over me.

"Jules…" I whined.

"Shawn stop whining," she scolded.

"Okay I have his medication, he has to take Antibiotics to lower the infection, than some Motrin for the pain, and I recommended sleeping pills but you don't have to take that," he handed Juliet a bag.

"Okay I won't use the…"

"Thank You we will be using everything," Juliet cut me off. The Doctor smiled and nodded his head then he left.

"Jules I don't want to be hopped up on pills," she gave me one of the pills.

"Shawn that's Motrin, and you need all of this to help you get better." she cupped my cheek with her hand and stroked up and down it with her thumb.

"Shawn you need to get better, if not for me than for our son. He needs his daddy and if you don't do what the doctor says you won't be around," I couldn't stand her talking like that so I just took the pills she handed me. About 20 minutes after I took the sleeping pill I fell asleep.

**Juliet**

Shawn fell asleep, he needed it. I took this time to go and get some coffee. I came back 10 minutes later I placed the coffee on the table and checked Shawn for a fever. Suddenly he started coughing and his heart rate when up.

"Shawn?" I rubbed his chest. Shawn's face turned red and his coughing got worse.

"We need a doctor in here stat!" A nurse yelled running into the room she pushed me out of the way.

"What happened?" A man asked.

"He isn't breathing at least not as well as he needs to be," The nurse said.

"Alright what the hell happened?"

"Looks like an allergic reaction, his throat is swelling up." The nurse looked at the man.

"Okay Mr. Spencer I need you to look at me," The man said calmly in all the chaos I didn't see Shawn's eyes open. I looked into his eyes and saw fear, he had no idea what was happening.

"Mr. Spencer please!" The man yelled Shawn continued to look at me.

"Shawn look at him it's okay," I told him, he turned to the doctor and looked him in the eyes. Henry came running into the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Sir I need you to leave," A nurse said.

"No he is Shawn's father," I grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him over.

"You are his father?" The man asked. Henry nodded.

"Is your son allergic to any kind of medication?"

"Codeine he can't take codeine," I took out the pills none of them had Codeine in it except the Motrin.

"This had Codeine in it," I handed the man the bottle he must be another doctor.

"Alright," One of the Nurses injected some clear liquid into Shawn's IV.

"Who gave this to him?" The Doctor asked me.

"I did but they told me too give it to him said it was for the pain," I whispered. "Henry I think we just found out who has been trying to kill Shawn," I said to Henry he nodded. Within an hour the Chief and Lassiter were down here we walked into Dr. Clyde's office.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Jackson Clyde you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Shawn Spencer," I said.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," Carlton said hand cuffing him. He walked Clyde out of room and to his car.

"Well Mr. Spencer is now free from the man who has been trying to kill him," The Chief smiled at me and followed Carlton. I walked back to Shawn's room his face was normal a little pale. His breathing had returned to normal and he was asleep at least I thought he was.

"Hey Jules," he said weakly.

"Hey we found the guy who was trying to kill you," I kissed his head.

"Who was it?"

"It was Clyde it was all him,"

"So he tried to kill me?"

"Yeah but we got him,"

"He wasn't alone," Shawn whispered shocking me.

"What?" I sat next to him on the bed.

"How could he talk to me and rig my bike at the same time?" he put his finger up to his temple.

"He had a partner?" I asked Shawn nodded. My phone rang and I answered it.

"O'Hara?"

"O'Hara Clyde had a…"

"Let me guess he had a partner?"

"Yeah he did we got a name and we are bring them in to," Carlton then hung up.

"Shawn we caught them all even the partners,"

"I guess what they say is true," he mumbled.

"What's true Shawn?"

"Three strikes and you're out," he said smiling.


	22. Our Story

**Shawn**

"After that night at the hospital things slowly turned back to normal. I was welcomed back at the station with open arms; I also got all the money that Lassie took from me. My relationship with my dad and Gus slowly repaired itself. My mom came down and visited more and Dean had her wrapped around his finger. The Chief gave me back the clearance that I had before; the mayor started hiring me on private cases from him. And the Psych business went up by at least 30% according to Gus.

As for me and Juliet we got side tracked. We didn't get married 5 months later, Juliet said she wasn't ready. But I stayed with her and Dean until I was ready to live on my own. Dean stayed at Juliet's house until he was 6 months, then he would spend two days with me and two with her. Me and Juliet's relationship was never like had been in the beginning. Sure we loved each other but the trust bar was low for both of us. When Dean was three we finally got married, and to this day we still are married and very much in love.

2 years into our marriage we found out she was pregnant with Twins, and 9 months later Shawn Henry Spencer Jr was born along with his sister Taylor Jane Spencer."

"That's my mommy," Clair laughed.

"That's right baby girl that's your mommy," I tickled her.

"Clair! Come on honey," Taylor called.

"Sorry but we have to leave Dad," she said to me. I stood up and walked over to her.

"You be back soon," I said and we hugged.

"I will be," She turned and hugged Juliet.

"I'll see you later mom,"

"Bye doll," Juliet's said. Taylor walked out of the house and buckled Clair into her seat.

"Bye Gampa! Bye Gamma!" she screamed. Juliet and I waved to her as the car pulled out of the drive way. I grabbed Juliet's hand and she smiled at me we walked to the back porch and watched our family. Dean and Jr were talking by the grill; their wives were talking by the pool. Our grandkids Jack, Micah, Karen and Maddie were all in the pool laughing and playing together.

"We did good," Jules said.

"No Jules we did fantastic," I pulled her into my arms and kissed her just as I did on our wedding day.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
